Breaking the commander's rules
by The Writer That Writes
Summary: He putted him three rules. Three simple rules. Thankfully, he obeyed the two first ones... but he just couldn't obey the third one. Snake x Ike. One-Shot. M Rated


**Hello there! ) This time I am trying something different... first, I am writing a Snake x Ike one shot and second... it's mature :O I have never ever ever! wrote a Mat****ure fanfic, so don't be surprised if it suck.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Ike looked at his hands... were they... truly holding Snake's body? He then touched his lips... were they... truly on Snake's lips? Was he... truly in a relationship with Snake? The answer is... yes he is. Ike went out of the bathroom, thinking about his current situation. How did that happen anyways? It doesn't matter right now. The only thing that matters is... nobody must know. He somehow felt bad of being with Snake, since Samus had a crush on Snake that everyone knows about, but she still denies it. How would she feel if she knew her beloved one was gay? And that... he was in love, and had a current relationship, with her best friend? No, she must not know. Not only her, no one... must know about that.<p>

He went to his room to pick up his towell. After that, he headed to the bathroom, to undress himself and take a bath. He was sitting on the bath tub, thinking about Snake. Ike put some rules to Snake, which are: First of all, no flirting, Ike didn't like that kind of stuff, because he say it makes people look desperate, and Snake already got Ike's heart. Second, no lovely stuff, It would be stupid. And last but not least, **NO SEX!** Ike was just dating him, and he wanted to stay his whole life just dating Snake. If they had sex, they would be an official couple, and Ike does not want that.

When he was done, Ike slowly stood up from the bath tub and went to his room. He put on his pajamas and went to the cafeteria, or the place were the smashers ate. He went ant took his plate, a plate full of chicken, and went to sit with his friends Marth, Meta Knight, Peach, Samus, Link and Zelda. He sighed as he sat down and waved at everyone.

"Evening" Ike greeted

"Hello Ike my dear! Still eating a lot of chicken huh?" Peach greeted with her high-pitched voice.

"Too...loud..." Meta Knight complained, calmly

"Get used to it" Ike said to Meta Knight as he started to eat his chicken. He turned to Marth and Link "Evening guys"

"Hey there Ike!" Link said with a smile

"Good Evening Ike" Marth said as a prince would say. Ike then turned to the other girls, Zelda and Samus "Hey" He greeted them with a little smile. He was smiling because of his chicken

"Good Evening Ike, my lord" Zelda replied with a smile

"Ugh, you sound like Elincia" Ike said

"Who?" Samus asked. They obviously didn't know about Tellius, or as they say, Ike's world, because he never talks about it.

"No one" Ike responded "So how are you tonight guys and gals?"

"Well I am good my dear! I has a great day today!" Peach said cheerfully

"Oh really? What happened?" Link asked as he drank some tea

"I was on the most lovely date I could ever have with Mario!" Peach started. She got carried away talking about her date. Ike looked at the whole table, and his friends. He was so different from them. They were are heterosexual, they all were Man x Woman. Link was with Zelda, Mario and Peach are married, Meta Knight does not need anyone, Marth has his fiancee back in his world and Ike... had a deadly man on his side.

"I'm done" Ike said, standing up "night to all". Everyone waved at Ike happily.

Ike went to his room. He didn't turn on the light, he just went straight to his bathroom, to wash his hand and face. He looked himself in the mirror 'Goddess Ashera, I have some serious weird tastes' he sighed to himself and got out of his bathroom. He turned the light on to see something he doesn't find everyone lying on his bed

"Well well about time you got here!" his lover, Snake, greteed

"S-Snake! What the shzinips are you doing!" Ike asked, surprised of course. As far as he knew, Snake wouldn't comeback from his world until tomorrow night

"I got here sooner" Snake answered with a little smile

"Uh... okay? Why did you that?"

"Two reasons Ike, One, I was bored there and two, I wanted to see you" Snake said, now smirking

Ike stared at Snake for a while "No..."

"Oh c'mon! I bet you'll like it" Snake insisted

"Just... no Snake, I won't have sex with you, now, would you please leave my room and let me sleep?" Ike asked with an annoyed face

"Not at all" Snake responded. It was obvious he was not going to move his ass out of Ike's room, so Ike just sighed and tried to put up with it, which means, he tried to ignore Snake. He went and laid down on his bed. It felt warm, comfortable... that's why he loved it, it was a perfect bed, and it would be even more if...

"Snake, get your ass out of my room" Ike said annoyed because Snake was poking him from behind. Ike tried to stand it, handle it, and not turn back and yell, he didn't want to make someone wake up. If they did, they would go to his room, see Snake there, and POOF the secret it's not a secret anymore, and Ike life is ruined. Ike couldn't take it anymore and turned back

"WHAT?" he screamed. He was silenced by a kiss given from his brunet lover. It soon turned into a deep kiss. Snake, of course, made Ike open his mouth, so he could explore it with his tongue. Ike couldn't stop Snake, so Snake's tongue was inside Ike's mouth in no time. Ike moaned a litte and explored Snake's mouth at the same time, so it was a french kiss.

Ike didn't notice Snake was taking advantage of the situation, and slowly taking off Ike's pijamas, but Ike soon realized it when he got colder. Ike broke the kiss "W-what are you doing?" he asked, angrily and blushing sightly

"Oh I'm just going to take what I came for" Snake said smirking. Ike tried to protest but he silenced by another of the french kisses of Snake. Ike tried to pull back of course, but it was useless. The brunet then started kissing Ike's neck. He made a path of butterfly kisses that leaded to Ike's stomach. Ike blushed sightly as he still tried to get rid of Snake, and it was still useless

"H-h-hey! Get back here!" Ike said, now blushing. Snake was dangerously close to Ike's below part.

"Why should I? Are you scared?" Snake replied, with a big smirk

"G-g-get back h- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the blunet screamed as he sensed something wet hit his dick.

"Oh just... seeing if it's tasty" Snake said "And it is"

"No, no NO! I said it! You better to me! I no want sex with you!" Ike protested

"Or what, my dear commander?" Snake said. Ike exactly didn't know, so he just glared at Snake

"Just don't!" Ike protested again. Of course, old Snake didn't paied attention to Ike complains and did as he pleased. He put Ike's dick inside his mouth, and of course, started to suck it. He did it once, and repeated it, and reapeated it, and continued to suck. Ike, on the other hand, was trying to hold back his moans. He didn't want Snake to know Ike actually liked it

"Don't hold back..." Snake said "If you like it... feel free to moan... I want to hear your beautiful voice making those sounds of pleasure"

Ike couldn't help it but let out a moan. After that, he let out another one...and another one... and then... he came eventually. Sperm had already came out of his dick. Ike couldn't believe it! He actually DID liked Snake giving him a blowjob? So much, he even came?

"See? I told you. You like this" Snake said with a smirk, and removed some sperm he had out of his mouth

"Grr... well then you had your fun already, now leave!" Ike ordered. Snake turned Ike back, and took the rest of Ike's pants off.

"Ike... don't worry my dear commander, I'm almost finished" Snake whispered into Ike's ear.

"What are you- Oh no, DON'T YOU DARE!" Ike figured out how was that going to end, and Ike seriously did not approved of that. Snake made Ike lay down. Ike couldn't move, he tried so hard to escape, but his body didn't responded. Ike then felt how something started to enter his butt. Ike grabbed the banket he was landing on tightly, and tried to contain the tears that wanted so bad to fall of his eyes. Snake started thrusting right away.

"G-get out o-of me!" Ike protested/begged. Snake, of course, ignored this and continued to thrust Ike's butt. Ike was in pain, it DID hurted, but the pain soon faded, and the pleasure took over of Ike's mind. For the first time in his life, even though it was not made of sadness, tears rolled down Ike's cheeks. He started to moan soon after that.

Snake turned Ike, without getting out of him. Now Ike was facing him. Snake could see Ike's face: Full of blush, tears, and it was begging for more and more.

"I told you... you'd like it" Snake whispered and smirked after saying that

"S-shut up and finish" Ike said. Snake went and kissed Ike, and started to thrust again. Ike could felt how his hips moved on their own, making Snake's job easier, and making him feel even more pleasure. He then felt how something was going to come out of is dick again, something that came out earlier.

"S-snake... I..." Ike tried to talk without sounding...pathetic? "I...am going to...cum..."

Snake smirked at Ike. It was obvious he was just waiting to hear that. As Ike stated, he came, again. The sperm was all over Snake's stomach. Snake came soon after, I mean, no way he was coming before Ike, just, no. He then got out of Ike, and laid next to him. Both were panting, both were tired, both fell asleep...

**IKE POV**

Grr! How dare him? How does he dare to ignore me? I told him I did NOT wanted to have sex! UGH Now we are fucking official! And I don't give a fuck last night was the best fucking night on my fucking life, I told him to not ignore my rules! I am a commander dammit! I shouldn't be topped anyways! Grr...! He'll see! He'll see!

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it! O.o my first mature... EPIC FAIL XDDD<strong>

**Review and feel free to say "This sux"**


End file.
